onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Santoryu
Santōryū'' (literally: three sword style) is a way of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of 3 daito katana; One in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including "Tatsumaki", "Onigiri" and "Hyaku Hachi Pound Hou". Roronoa Zoro, the Swordsman and first mate of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew is the world famous Swordsman who uses that style. History Zoro first started developing "Nitōryū", or, two sword style, when he first started learning the ways of the sword. Defeated by his rival Kuina 2000 times, this only drove him to become stronger and stronger. One day, he challenged Kuina to the two thousand first match, confident as usual. Only this time, he wanted to fight with real swords. Zoro fought with his usual Nitouryuu, as Kuina fought with her Ittōryū (One sword style). At the end of the fight, Kuina once again came out on top. That would be the last time that the two rivals ever fought each other, because the next day Kuina lost her footing on some stairs, fell, and eventually died, or in an edited version for younger viewers lost against an opponent and was wounded to the point where she could never again fight. When Zoro was told this he was devastated, and he asked his sensei to give "Wadō Ichimonji" to him (Wadoō Ichimonji is Kuina's sword) so that he can carry on Kuina's and his dream to become the greatest swordsman. It was because of this, that Zoro started learning Santouryu, and which later drove him to become an extremely powerful swordsman, and Santouryu to be an extremely powerful style. Santouryu Techniques Zoro's fighting style revolves around a fictional swordstyle that uses three swords. He can use three swords, two swords, and one sword styles. When he uses three swords, the third one is placed in his mouth. Several of his attack names are actually puns due to the way some of the Japanese words are combined together. When these words are pronounced together they can sound like a completely different Japanese word. Santōuryūū Attacks (三刀流, Three Swords Style) These are attacks Zoro uses with three swords. *'Oni Giri (鬼斬り, ''Demon Slash) / Oni Giri:' Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and uses them to cut through the opponent. The blade in his mouth cuts near the shoulder. The pun in the name is that Onigiri (お握り) is also the name of a Japanese rice snack. This was first seen used to finish Cabaji. *'Tora Gari (虎狩り, Tiger Hunt) / Tiger Trap:' Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forward with them. The pun in the name is that "Tora Gari" is also a type of Mohican haircut. Zoro first showed this attack to defeat the Meowban Brothers. *'Santou-Ryuu Ougi Sanzen Sekai (三刀流奥義　三・千・世・界, Three-Sword Style Secret Attack: Three Thousand Worlds) / Santoryu: Three Thousand Worlds:' Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and spins them while running towards his opponent. This attack was first used to try to defeat Dracule Mihawk. It was first seen being used successfully against Oz, after over 400 chapters since it's first appearance. *'Tou Rou Nagashi (刀狼流し, Bleeding the Wolf) / Streaming Wolf Swords:' Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third. It was used in Zoro's battle against Hatchan. *'Tatsumaki (龍巻き)/ Dragon Twister:' Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado. If the opponent can still successfully move after the attack, they will lose a significant amount of blood. Tatsumaki was put to effect by defeating Hatchan. *'Yaki Oni Giri (焼鬼斬り, Burning Demon Slash) / Flaming Oni Giri:' A variation of the Oni Giri where Zoro's swords are on fire. Should this attack connect, the opponent will also be set on fire. The pun in the name is that since "Oni Giri" can mean "rice ball",when "Yaka" is added, the name of this attack can also mean "grilled rice ball" in Japanese. Zoro first used this attack to save Usopp from being blown up by Mr. 5. *'Ushi Bari (牛針, Bull Horns) / Bull Charge:' Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. *'Gazami Dori (蟹(ガザミ)獲り) / Crab Grab:' All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off. *'Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hou (百八煩悩鳳, 108 Pound Cannon) / Triple Sword Soaring Phoenix:' Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon using all three swords to create a spiral of air to damage its target. *'Karasuma Gari (鴉魔狩り, Demon Crow Hunt) / Raven Hunt:' Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. *'Gyuuki Yuuzume (牛鬼勇爪, Cattle Demon Brave Hoof):' The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. *'Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (艶美魔夜不眠鬼斬り, Charm Demon Sleepless Night Demon Slash):' A variation of the onigiri where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one. The pun in the name is that since "Oni Giri" can mean "rice ball",when "Enbima Yonezu" is added, the name can also mean "rice ball with mayonnaise added" in Japanese. *'Ichi Gorilla (一剛力羅, One Gorilla):' Zoro flexes his left bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. "剛力" (gori) means 'herculean or great strength'. The pun is of course, 'one great strength' and gorilla. *'Ni Gorilla (二剛力羅, Two Gorillas):' Zoro flexes his right bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. As above, the pun is 'two great strength' and gorilla. *'Nigori-zake (二剛力(ゴリ)斬, Two-Arm Strength Slash):' After using both Ichi and Ni Gorilla, Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. The pun here is that nigori zake also means 'unrefined sake (Japanese Rice Wine)'. The literal translation of this move means 'two great-strength decapitation'. *'Hyou Kin Dama (豹琴玉, Leopard Golden Ball):' Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. Related Techniques Over the course of his journey, Zoro has been in situations where his techniques have had to adapt for one reason or another. In addition to his primary fighting style, his has several other related fighting styles that form the greater part of his Santoryu fighting abilities. Kyūtōryū Kyūtōryū, or 9-sword techniques, are an addition to Zoro's main 3-sword style. They are extensions of his spirit and part-illusion based. The techniques are accessed when Zoro uses Asura, creating the inital 9-sword illusion needed to access the others. While just an illusion, each sword is entwined with his spirit and can harm as though they were real. *'Asura (阿修羅 (アシュラ)):' While being relentlessly attacked, Zoro's anger, and frustration manifests itself into a being with six arms and three heads known as an Asura. *'Asura Ichibugin (阿修羅弌霧銀 (アシュラいちぶぎん), Asura One Mist Silver):' Kyūtōryū effectively triples Zoro's potential as a swordsman, enabling him to shatter Kaku's most powerful Rankyaku. The first time he transformed was an inadvertent semi-transformation due to his agitation, but when he transformed a second time, he had full control over it. The true nature of this technique, whether illusion, manifestation, or otherwise, is still speculated. *'Daibutsu Giri (大仏斬り (だいぶつぎり), Great Buddha Cut):' A series of horizontal sword slashes powerful enough to cut apart a small building. This is the first new ''Santōryū technique Zoro has used since losing Yubashiri. One Piece Manga - Chapter 475, Zoro uses Daibutsu Giri. *'Yasha Karasu (夜叉鴉 (やしゃガラス), ''Night Crow):' Zoro spins at an enemy with his swords, eventually coming to a head with a tornado-like move while continually thrusting the swords at the opponent. This attack leaves cuts shaped like crows' feet. ''One Piece Manga - Chapter 478, Zoro attacks Oz with Yasha Karasu. Nitōuryūū Attacks (二刀流, Two Swords Style) These are the attacks he uses with two swords. Nitou was also Zoro's original fighting style when he began to learn how to wield a sword, before accepting Kuina's sword and practicing Santōryū. *'Takanami (鷹波) / Hawk Wave:' While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. First used to wipe out some Baroque Works agents at Whiskey Peak. The pun here is that takana can also mean 'mustard leaf' and 'mi' can refer to ingredients in soup. *'Saikuru (犀回, ''Circling Rhino) / Rhino Rampage:' Zoro puts his swords on his forehead, like horns, and spins quickly. * '''Nitou-Ryuu Iai: Rashoumon (二刀流｢居合｣　羅生門, ''Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Rashoumon) :' A dual sword drawing technique so powerful it split large obstacles in half. Zoro draws his sword, and sheaths it so quickly splitting a train carriage into half. Built in the year 789, the Rashoumon, or Rasho Gate was arguably the grandest and most famous gate in Kyoto. The name of this move probably comes from the double-gate/double-sword connotation, as well as being the 'grandest move' in his nitou-ryuu lineup. * '''Nana-Juu-Ni Pound Hou (七十二煩悩鳳, ''72 Pound Cannon):' Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon using two swords. *'Nigiri (弐斬り, Double Slash):' A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right. The pun in this is taken from sushi - the 'nigiri' in 'nigirizushi' roughly means 'hand-rolled'. *'Tourou (登楼, Climbing a Tower):' Two projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping. The pun in this is that 'toro' is an expensive cut of tuna for sushi; a more fatty cut than the normal. *'Outourou (応登楼, Reply Climbing a Tower):' Two projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling. The pun in this is that 'ootoro' is an even more expensive cut of tuna for sushi; the underbelly which is said to be the most flavourful flesh. *'Hirameki (閃, Flash):' Two projectiles are sent forward while swinging from the left. *'Samon (砂紋, Sand Drawing):' Two projectiles are sent diagonally down and to the left. The pun in this is obvious; it sounds like 'salmon', a common fish used for sushi. *'Maguma: (魔熊, Demon Bear):' A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords. Ittōuryūū Attacks (一刀流, ''One Sword Style) These are the attacks he uses with one sword. *'Ittou-Ryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (一刀流｢居合｣　獅子歌歌, ''One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song) / Single Sword Lion Strike:' Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and sheaths the sword. Although Zoro can cut anything with this technique up the hardness of steel, he cannot cut through a Pacifista Cyborg. An interesting note is that Zoro does the technique back-handed as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword. *'San-Juu-Roku Pound Hou (三十六煩悩鳳, 36 Pound Cannon) / Single Sword Rising Phoenix:' This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. *'Hiryuu Kaen (飛竜火焔, Flying Dragon Blaze):' Using one sword, Zoro jumps high up into the air and slashes his opponent. After slashing them, Zoro's opponent then burst into flames from where they were slashed. This was first seen being used against Ryuuma. The animal or creature, that usually accompanies Zoro in the background when performs powerful techniques, in this technique, is a dragon. The dragon bares an uncanny resemblance to the dragon slayed by Ryuuma the King from Oda's earlier work, Monsters. The scene where Zoro slashes Ryuuma with this technique also resembles the scene from Monsters, in which Ryuuma slays the dragon.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 467, Zoro slays Ryuuma with Hiryuu Kaen. Mutōuryūū Attacks (無刀流, No Sword Style) During the game Groggy Ball event in the Davy Back Fight. Zoro was forced to come up with a unorthodox form of his fighting style that uses no swords. *'Tatsumaki (龍巻き) / Dragon Twister:' The same as Santou-Ryuu's Tatsumaki, but without swords, only with the arms. Anime Only *'Shinken Shirahatori (真剣　白刃獲り?, ''Taking a true naked sword):' While unarmed, Zoro catches the enemy blade with his bare hands. *'Hida Sanga Bakuretsu (Secret Strike - Three-River Explosion):' Used during the Pirate Baseball King featurette. Zoro holds three bats in his Santoryuu style and uses them to hit all three balls pitched by Hatchan at once. Team Combinations *'Armeé de L'air Power Shoot (空軍（アルメ・ド・レール）パワーシュート, Air Force Power Shoot):' A combo attack between Zoro and Sanji. In this attack, Zoro balances on Sanji's leg, and then Sanji kicks hard, sending Zoro flying at high speeds towards the opponent. *'Gomu Gomu no 300 Pound Cannon (ゴムゴムの三百煩悩(ポンド)攻城砲(キャノン), Rubber Rubber 300 Pound Cannon):' A combo attack between Luffy and Zoro. Luffy and Zoro use the Gomu Gomu no Cannon and the 108 Pound Cannon at the same time. This is actually a 216 Pound Cannon, but Luffy decided that name was too long and hard to pronounce. *'600 Million Belly Jackpot (６億Ｂ・ＪＡＣＫＰＯＴ(6おくベル・ジャックポット)):' A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Franky, Sanji, and Robin against a large group of opponents. Here, Zoro is seen using an unspecified sword slash in conjunction with the crew. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. *'Knee Crash (ニー・クラッシュ):' Teamed up with Franky, Zoro uses his swords to attack a giant enemy's knees. This was first seen used against Oz. One Piece Manga - Chapter 473, Zoro and Franky attack Oz's knees. *'Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono (ゴムゴムの回転斧, ''Rubber Rubber Spinning Axe):''' Anime only. A combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Luffy executes Gomu Gomu no Fusen (ゴムゴムの風船) as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp abord the Merry-Go fires a cannonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armeé de L'air Power Shoots the cannonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Cannon (百八煩悩鳳) to fire the cannonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the cannonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the cannonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control. References Category:Abilities Category:Fighting Styles